What the Future Holds
by shinshinjane
Summary: A stranger interrupts the Champion ceremony claiming to know what everyone's fates during the out come of Ganon's return. With all exits sealed off, the royal family and the champions have no choice but to watch their future unfolds. I do not own the rights to the Legend of Zelda, I just have the games and other products. change to "T" later on.
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this in the back of my mind, since I've gotten the game on Saturday last week. and I'm nearly at the end of the game too. This is a reaction story, so I may or may not include to use the game storyline too._

"Normal talk"  
'Normal thinking'  
 ** **"Movie talk"****

* * *

"Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the treat of Calamity Ganon." King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule announced, as the guess all cheered for their Champions and Princess as the sounds of fireworks went off outside of the castle.

The celebration lasted for about an hourer when the Princess and the Champions wanted to take a break out side in one of the castle's gardens, but before they could leave they were confrounted by a hooded figure at the door. Who makes it's way to the King, as the person pass them Link couldn't help but to feel on edge with the hooded figure. There is something off about that person, and it's send out strong waves powerful magic. Power that could be either good or evil.

The mysterious person spoke "Do you really believe what you are doing is the correct way to defeat Ganon?" Everything stop, The music. The talking. Even the breathing in the room. As all eyes were fixed at their King, who's face is turning red with anger. "How dare you speak to me at that tone! Of course this is our best way to defeat Calamity Ganon! What gave you this preposterous idea, woman!?" he demanded.

The mysterious woman calmly replies "It's not that I do not have hope that Princess Zelda, Link and the other Champions will succeed, I'm only cautious about rather this plan of yours is the only best way to fight agents Ganon."

Revali snooted at her answer "Well that's quite ignorant for her to even think that ridiculous thought." he mutters thinking that she couldn't even hear him, but oh how wrong of him. She heard every world leaving his beak, and she's not happy about his opinion on her. Urbosa squinted her eyes at her suspiciously "She knows something." Everyone turns to her. Then back at the hooded woman, who only grinned mischievously.

"I demand that you will tell me everything what you know!" The King boomed his voice at her, who then turns her head away from him "I was going to, but with the way you ask of me to spill all of my knowledge to you and only you. I think I'll just skip telling you and anyone else who is rude to me, if you would've ask politely then I would. I mean it's completely disrespect to rudely back talk to a daughter of a powerful god." she says.

The halls gone quiet again, so quiet that you can hear a pin drop to the floor. Immediately, everyone bow their heads in respect and apologies to her. Even King Rhoam and Revali admits their apologies with dignity.

The Daughter of a god seems to be glad at their apologies and said "Now that's out of the way, I can now explain my reasons for coming here. I have seen what the future is to be, and I have come here to show you, Link, Zelda and the Champion's fates."

Their eyes widen in surprise. "You can actually do that?!" Mipha ask "Yes. it's one of my many specialties." She nodded her head. Ravali steps up a little forward "Can you really show us proof, Ms... not to be disrespectful to you though, but is your name?"

The woman remove her hood giving everyone a clear view of what she looks like. She has long blue sapphire hair and light blue eyes with a heart like shape face. Lightly pink lips and a mid sized nose. "You may call me Aquarius." with a wave of her hand, she made fog like cloud in the air above the main doors, as it began to form an image.

 ** **The Champions were gather outside in one of the gardens in the castle talking to among themselves. Daruk moves his shoulders and cracks his neck in relief, as he talks to Link.  
"I tell ya, those formal shindigs take it outta of me." Said Daruk.****

The whole throne room was surprise! including Daruk "I... I...!" Aquarius said "This is when you, Link, Zelda, Mipha, Urbosa and Revali were about to take you leave outside," Zelda and Mipha were amaze at this. "So this is only a few minutes into the future then." Zelda said in slight disappointment "This is just to start of you and everyone's journey, Princess. Think of it like reading a book, you can jump ahead of the chapters and not know the full story at the beginning." Said Aquarius, as Zelda nodded in understanding. Mipha then said in awe "Still it is truly amazing." Urbosa voice her thoughts "That indeed it is."

 ** **Close beside them, Link turns his attention to Revali who eyed at the Sheikah Slate presented in front of him, Mipha and Urbosa as he took it out of the Princess's hands to inspect it himself.  
"Hmph. This is the Sheikah Slate, eh?" he says.****

No one in the room has the nerve to say it, but the way Revali rudely took the Slate out of the Princess's hands is just so disgraceful. "Revali. Champion or not, you should never take things out of anyone's hands without their permission." Aquarius says in a stern tone of voice. The Rito Champion was taken back at her bold statement. Making his fathers sticking out all fluffy.

 ** **Zelda replies "It is. Apparently there are more uses for it than we originally thought. Sadly, we've yet to decipher all of it's secrets."  
Revali gave it to Mipha who caught it before it could hit the ground, Urbosa looks over Mipha's shoulder.  
Urbosa said "The Princess showed me something strange recently. Somehow it can create true-to-life images."****

"It can do that?!" "That little thing!?" "No way that's possible!" words from the knights, servants and the guest in the hall whispers among themselves. How can that device do that?

 ** **"Oh, wow. I would love to see it." Mipha breaths out in amazement. As music began to play in the background.  
She took her eyes off of the Sheikah Slate and up at Zelda. "Um, Princess... May I ask a special favor of you?"  
She said as she turns over to Daruk and Link behind her, as they and Zelda, Urbosa and Revali looks at her in wonder. As the scene turns black.****

What did she had in mind?

 ** **"All right! This spoke should work nicely." said Purah  
as the image began to show again only in the eyes of the Sheikah Slate. Showing Princess Zelda, Link standing next to each other with Revali and Mipha next to them and Urbosa and Daruk behind them.****

Purah was excited when she heard her own voice coming from the cloud wall. While some were interested in how this will turn out. But King Rhoam didn't find this interesting at all, it was only a waste of time.

 ** **As Purah adjust the Slate to get everyone in the frame she called out small orders to everyone.  
"Daruk, can you crouch down a bit? You're as big as Death Mountain."  
Urbosa, Link and Zelda look up at Daruk, who was slightly embarrass as he crouches down.  
"What's with the glum face, Princess? Gimme a big smile!"  
Urbosa encourage her to smile, as Link admires her kind smile while Mipha scoots over to him a bit more, and Revali was focusses his attention away from them. Hoping that he doesn't get called at.  
"Revali, move your tail closer to the group."  
"Ugh, fine." Revali complain as Purah notice how straight Mipha's shoulders are.  
"Mipha, you look so tense. Deep breaths, ok?"  
"Right?"****

This was getting embarrassing. Here they are watching themselves getting ready for the Sheikah Slate to take their image, and Purah was telling them how to look presentable for the image to be taken.

 ** **After Mipha was done taking in deep calming breaths, Purah gave out her last instructions.  
"Stay just like that! Here we go!"  
Daruk look like he had something in mind.  
"Smiiiile… Click Snap!"  
Daruk grab everyone into a big hug!****

"DARUK!" "Why would you do that?" "What posses you to do that?" The poor Goron Champion replied "I thought that it would be a fun thing to remember."

 ** **As the Image came back, the photo of them was quite interesting. Revali and Mipha look like they were going to fall over, Urbosa was pulled in close to Daruk who was smiling wide, and as for Link and Zelda, they were the closest ones in the image.****

Everyone present tried their best to hold in their laugh, fearing to be scold upon their King. "You were right, Daruk. It is a nice and fun why to remember that moment." Said Aquarius smiling at the image on display. "Even though their are bad times to remember, it's always nice to recall the good ones." Everyone smiled at her choice of words, Zelda tries to smile too but seeing her knight beside her brought back her tries to access her power.

Aquarius sees this and said "Don't fret Princess, your power will come. You'll see." 'But will it?' Princess Zelda thought sadly, as her knight watches her in concern for her. "Well shall we go on to the next vision?" Aquarius ask, but there was no need for an answer because she knew it already.

So not to keep everyone waiting, Aquarius begins to play the next image.

* * *

 _I choose Aquarius because Aquarius is my Constellation Zodiac. I was going to use aqua, but I remember an anime goddess named Aqua and I don't want to confuse her for my goddess character. Plus I enjoy being in the water for a good swim._

 _See ya later in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

It seems there's might have been a misunderstanding about Aquarius. She's named after the star constellation Zodiac, and so I get to decide what to do with my own character. And I should have been more specific about her details, she has DARK SAPPHIRE HAIR and LIGHT SKY BLUE eyes.  
"Normal talk"  
'Normal thinking'  
 ** **"Movie talk"****

* * *

 ** **The scene before them show Link kneeling in front of Zelda as the four Champions stand to the side of a stone pillar structure outside of Castle Town, The image changes to Mipha, Revali, Daruk and Urbosa watching Link being dubbed as Zelda's personal knight.****

Mipha looks over to Aquarius "Is this the next day?" "Yes, There may be some time skips throughout these visions. But If we stay here any longer, we may lose some precious time." The King of Hyrule stroke his beard in thought, her reasons are good. Lets just hope that they will win.

 ** **Zelda spoke "Hero of Hyrule, choosen by the sword that seals the darkness... You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessing of the goddess Hylia. whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight... The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the hero. We pray for your protection... and we hope that- That the two of you will grow stronger, as one."****

Why is the Princess feels so sad when she said the vows? Shouldn't she be happy?

 ** **Zelda lowers her right are takes a breath as she continues her speech. While Daruk placed his hand to his chin in thought.  
As he said "Gee, this is uplifting... She's making it sound like we already lost."  
Revali turns to him "Wasn't this your idea?"  
Daruk turns to the Rito Champion.  
"Your the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial prop, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster!"  
Daruk only shrug his shoulders, as Revali turns his attention to Link, while Mipha looks over at them and back at Link. Feeling a bit nervous at what Revali has to say about Link.  
"And if you ask me, this whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm the same page as the Princess regarding... this boy."****

King Rhoam didn't appreciate Revali's ideal statement on their chosen one. 'I'm going to have a few words with him later.'

 ** **"Oh, give it a rest." Said Urbosa rolling her eyes at the Rito, as she guested her hand at the two Hylians  
"That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at lease that's how the princess sees him."  
Zelda pulls back her hand, looks at it and then looks back at her appointed knight in sadness, sadness that she has not achieve anything yet.****

Link felt his worry for Zelda, he never wanted to be put on the spot for achieving something before her. He wish he could do something for her to feel like she's not a failure.

It was then that he made a vow to help unlock her power, even if she doesn't want his help he will still support her in any way he can.

* * *

Sorry for making this short, but I'm doing the best I can. I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can.

Se ya.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda.

* * *

 ** **Up in the sky was the Divine Beast Vah Medoh over the Rito village, where Link walk over to the take off preach deck as a strong updraft came soaring in and riding on that updraft was Revali. Landing with ease on the railing.  
"Impressive, I know." He says "Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It's considered to be quite a masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito. With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense of Ganon."****

'This Rito is sure full of himself.' Many of the royal staff and Sheikah worriers thought in tense emotions.

 ** **Revali jumps off the railing and walks around Link as he continues where he left off, with Link eyeing him.  
"Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note... But let's not**** ** **ー**** ** **Pardon me for being so blunt**** ** **ー**** ** **lets not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you."  
He points at Link and then points to the Master Sword.  
"All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean, it's just... asinine."****

The whole room was ticked off with Revali. How dare he talk down to Link like that! It not foolish nor stupid, it's how it is.

Zelda was finding this conversation a little interesting, wondering how the hero will respond. No one could see it, but the chosen hero was clenching his teeth in anger. This Rito is really being a mule then a bird.

 ** **"Unless... You think you can prove me wrong?" Said Revali as he gets close up into Link's face "Maybe we should just settle this one on one?"  
He pretended to think for a moment.  
"But where...? Oh, I know! How about up there?!"  
He waves his arm to his Divine Beast up in the sky, and then laughs at Link.  
"Oh, you must pardon me." Revali says with false apologies, as he turns around and snap his winged arms at Link.  
"I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!"  
And takes off from the deck leaving Link in his winded dust behind on the ground, Revali calls back down at him.  
"Good luck sealing the darkness!"  
Link only looks up at the arrogant bird flying to Vah Medoh, as the scene disappears.****

The nerve of that Rito! "Revali! I expected for every champion to get along with each other while preparing to fight Calamity Ganon, that includes you getting along with Link as well. If I hear you disrespecting him or anyone else again, I will have no choice but to remove you from your Divine Beast. Am I clear?" The King demanded.

Revali bow his head "Yes your majesty, it wont happen ever again." Aquarius then voice her own demand "Your majesty, if I hear his bad attituded first, I would've inflict punishment on him myself. There's a recipe I've been dying to try. Pork stuff chicken gyoza. And it just happens that we have a bird here in the room." She points at Revali, who lost all color on his entire body after seeing the goddess's smile that says she's promising a very painful experience for him.

And so was everyone in the room, and they fully understand not to get on her bad side for it is not pretty. Thankfully, King Rhoam ease the tension "There will be no need of a death threat, your grace. But I am interest in that recipe you mention?"

In the end, the royal kitchen was heated with multiple aromas of different delicious smells of the Gyozas being made. What? A goddess can get hungry too ya know.

* * *

The pork stuff chicken gyoza idea? I got it from the anime and manga series of "Shokugeki no Soma" or "Food Wars" You can find the recipe online and make it yourself. I use one of the recipes from the show and it turned out spectacular.

See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

How is it going my wonderful readers? Are you enjoying the story so far? if not then I've got plenty more to chapters that would be enjoyable for all of you.  
I do not own the rights to Zelda.  
"Normal talk"  
'Normal thinking'  
 ** **"Movie talk"****

* * *

After having those delicious Gyozas, the clouded fog began to play another vision of the future.

 ** **The scene shows what appears to be the shores of Lake Kolomo in central Hyrule, with princess Zelda holding the Sheikah Slate in her hands and her appointed knight Link not too far behind her, but enough to keep the distance between themselves. As they walk along the road next to the Lake.  
"From here, we'll make our way to Goron City." Said Zelda as she continues to walk without taking her eyes off of the Slate.  
"Then we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easy as possible."****

Mipha looks up at the Goron and ask "Is there something wrong with it, Daruk?" Daruk rubs his head and said "I'm not sure, this is the future. Then I guess I've figure how to get to move, but I have a hard time to control it." Urbosa understands this "It makes sense giving how we only begun to use our Divine Beast already, we just need to fully understand how to completely control them."

Zelda nodded her head in agreement "Yes, that's what I had plan after the Ceremony. To have all of you to bond with your Divine Beast to train yourselves to fight Calamity Ganon." The champions and the appointed knight nodded in agreement, while King Rhoam couldn't help but to be impress of his daughter's decision.

 ** **"He's figure out how to get it to move... However, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn." Said Zelda****

Nearly everyone has either their jaws open or their eyes wide open. That's exactly what Daruk said! Deja vu!

 ** **The image changes from Zelda to Link as the princess keeps talking in amazement.  
"But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people..."  
The image change from a birds point of view looking down behind the two Hylians. As the princess continues where she left off.  
"That means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. These Divine Beast... So much that we don't know... But if we want to turn back the Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope."****

"We already know that, Zelda. Why must you continue playing to be a scholar!" Her father scolded her in front of everyone in the room, making her feel small and insignificant. But then a voice broke the silence, it wasn't Aquarius, the servants, guards or the four Champions. "You majesty, Zelda was only explaining about the Divine Beast to me. Not everyone in the castle or in any villages throughout Hyrule knows fully well about the Divine Beast." It was Link. Coming to the princess's defense.

Zelda was speechless. 'Why. Why would he do that? Does he want to get on my father's good side so badly? or is it something else?' after processing everything her appointed knight just said, she realize that what he said is true. She looks up to her father and said "He is right father, I believe what we are seeing is that I am explaining what I know about the Divine Beast to Link. So that we can a full better understanding of them when Ganon returns."

King Rhoam looks to Link, to Zelda and finally to Aquarius. Who nodded her head, knowing what the princess and the hero said is correct. "Very well. It is key to know how to fight for an up coming battle, but do not stray from your training." Zelda bows her head, "Yes father, I understand." She mutters softly.

 ** **Zelda slow down her pace to stop, dropping her hands to her side looking down at her feet in sadness. Link stops in time seeing how unease she's displaying in front of him.  
"Tell me the truth..." She says, as she turns over her head shoulder to look at him.  
"How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside of it. Can you hear it yet...hero?"****

King Rhoam didn't agree with the tone of his daughter's voice to their chosen one. "Zelda." he says in a warning tone.

Aquarius came to her and Link's defense "She only ask a question, that's all. They're under a lot of pressure, so don't make it any more difficult for either of them." She told the king of Hyrule off. Who was gapping like a fish out of water, and so was everyone else in the castle. This young goddess talked back at their king, and did it without any hesitations.

Hey when a goddess puts down the law, she means it.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done and now on to Chapter 5.

See ya, next Illusion.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm guessing your all wondering why I'm updating the chapters really fast? Easy, My classes are going to be starting soon. REALLY soon, so I want to have enough time to do this before the semester starts.  
"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 ** **"Talk"****

* * *

 ** **The scene shows vast mountains zooming back words to revile the underbelly of the Divine Beast Vah Rodonia, claiming on Death Mountain. with Daruk and Link riding on it's back.  
"Yeah! I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast." Said Daruk.****

Zelda smiled for Daruk, he's getting it under his control! Though, was it herself or Link that help him? Is it possible that they both help him?

 ** **Daruk was doing some stretches as he spoke.  
"I tell you what... sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around."  
He turns to face Link and said to him.  
"Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk." as he turns to look out the mountain view.****

Revali, Urbosa and Mipha looks at Daruk "Oh, really? Well now." Says Urbosa cunningly "I better step up my game then." The Goron Champion chuckles nervously, while everyone else smiles at them.

 ** **The mountain view is breath taking, so much mountains worthy to climb or to find rare jewels. Daruk carry's on where he left off.  
"Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all of those delectable rocks sparkled on those mountains... Mighty tasty!"****

'Or to eat if you're a Goron.' Purah thought with a giggle

 ** **Daruk and Link look up at the peek of Death Mountain.  
Daruk said "I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing..." He turns to face Link again and says "But mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death!"  
He pulls his hand back.  
"Right, little guy?"  
And slams it hard on Link's back, making a cracking sound. As the Goron chuckles.****

The whole crowd wince in pain, as Link subconsciously rubs his back. 'That's gonna leave a painful mark.' he thought.

Mipha turns to Daruk "Daruk, you should really watch yourself how to control your strength." The Goron in question scratches his check in embarrassment, "Oh, right."

 ** **It was then, Daruk remembers something, and turns his attention back to Link.  
"Hey, by the way...congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter..."  
He then puts his hand on Link's back again, more gently this time.  
"No pressure!" ****

Some of the knights in the room were envious of Link, for that reason. To be close to the princess wherever she goes, and they do mean wherever she goes. What disgusting thoughts these men have.

Thankfully Link is not anything like them, he's more respectful to her and will never do any harm to her. Zelda on the other hand, didn't know what to expect of Link. Is he a good person? or just someone that she finds to be a bother.

 ** **Daruk Says "Seriously, though. The princess is a strong personality - so strong she can't quite see the range from the peeks. Remember that, and you'll be fine."****

Zelda looks up at the Goron and said "I'm a strong personality?" "I think he means that you have a strong personality, princess." said Link, the princess of Hyrule blush a little at the comment not sure how to respond. Should she be upset or not? So the only thing she could reply was "Thank you." Not realizing she was thanking not only thanking to Daruk, but to Link as well.

 ** **Suddenly the ground begins to rumble, throwing the two off balance.  
"Huh? What the-!?"  
Was it an earthquake?! a landslide?! no answers came, only huge boulders raining down from one of the mountain peeks near them. As the Boulders came closer, Daruk summons his power of protection, and shield himself in front of Link as they bounces off of the shield of protection. Leaving no scratch on either of them.****

'What in Hylia's name just happened?!' was the thought running in through everyone's head.

 ** **"All right, so what was I saying... That was a little strange... As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades." Says Daruk, as both him and Link look up at the mountains wondering what's going on.  
"But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then- Never mind. Forget I said anything."  
Daruk says as he continues to look up at the mountain with concern, something isn't right. And not in a uneasy okay to fix kind of way.****

Revali was the first to speak, "You think that was a coincidence? or a warning?" Urbosa glares at the display "There's no doubt about it, that was defiantly a warning."

Zelda clench her fist on to her chest anxiously, 'Please, do let it be here! I'm not ready!' she wasn't the only one thinking that, most of the people in the room were thinking the same lines as her. That includes the Champions and the hero.

Aquarius then says "Don't panic, he's not coming so soon. That was only a warning, an omen. if you will." King Rhoam took charge "Then we'll need to move quickly!" He turns to his subjects "I want everyone working nonstop, day and night! We need to be ready for Calamity Ganon."

Aquarius didn't say anything, she only shook her head in shame for the king's orders. 'That's not going to work.' she thoughts as she continues to show more about their futures.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 5, I need to complete the other chapters in the drafts soon. So sit tight, Okay?

See ya all later.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy labor day weekend, Kudos to every hard workers out their in the world. We thank you for everything you do for us, and for our countries.  
"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

 ** **The image on fog screen shows Zelda examining the shrine in the Ancient Columns in day light, trying to find away in with the Sheikah Slate. When she place the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal having slight hope that something would happen, but...  
"Nothing. Just as I thought."****

The king's eyes narrows at his daughter in the fog, not liking what he is seeing.

'She is suppose to be working on her training!' he thought, 'Just how much time are you wasting, Zelda!?'

The princess in question, only frown at her future attempt at getting inside of the shrine. 'How can I really get in? Please, Aquarius. Please show us what is inside of these shrines.' She prays hopefully.

 ** **She looks up at the shine in wonder.  
"Hmm... It appears that this structure was design to be exclusively accessed by the swords chosen one." ****

Many heads turn towards their chosen one, who tries to ignore the stares he's getting. Mipha says to Link "So for it to work, is that you have to be present in order to have it activated." Who then replies "It would appears so, but there might be more to it then just having me around."

Link turns his attention to Zelda and quietly says "Even if either of us do manages to open it, you'll be the first to go inside."

Zelda was astound at her knight's generosity, "But it- my future self says only you can open it, meaning it's only for you to go in." "Then I'll let you to come with me, there might be something in there that could be of use for you as well." said Link.

That could be it, maybe. The secret into unlocking her power. This is very overwhelming. Zelda couldn't help but to smile with hope in her eyes.

 ** **Zelda turns her attention back to the pedestal "But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope."  
She starts to get a bit anxious about what is in this restricted shrine.  
"How do I get inside...? I need to activate it somehow."****

 ** **A horse whiney caught her attention, thinking that it was her horse. Only to find that it wasn't hers, but her appointed knight's riding in tow.****

"I was wondering where he was, never knew he likes a late entry." said Revali, while Urbosa only gave him a look and said "You're one to talk."  
His feathers ruffles a bit at her come back.

 ** **Zelda's expression changes from curiosity to frustration, as she clenches the Sheikah Slate in her hands. As Link dismounts from his horse and made his way to Princess Zelda, who puts the Slate away and spoke to him in a irritated voice.  
"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort."****

"Zelda! You are in need to have an escort wherever you go!" her father scolded his daughter. Making her to back up a bit.

 ** **With her hands on her hips, she signs angerly with her head turned.  
"It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders."****

Zelda backs up more under the glare of her father's eyes, until she bumps into Link's chest.

 ** **Link only stares up at her as she starts to walk pass him to her horse, while she gives him her request.  
"Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please."****

 ** **Link watch her go until he fallows after her, breathing in and out a sigh. Zelda twirls around at him, and yells in his face.  
"And stop fallowing me!"  
As the images fades away.****

That was the final rupee, "There will be no need of that. For now on, you are to stay at Link's side at all time." says king Rhoam declaring his order to them. "But, father-" "No more excuses! This is for your own good, Zelda." before either Link or Zelda could speak, Aquarius spoke out what she was thinking. "So what, their going to do everything together?"

All heads turns to the goddess, "What?" the king ask, "Well if Link is never going to be leaving Zelda's side, wouldn't mean that they'll be doing everything together? Such as: Eat, sleep and-" Aquarius was cut off by Impa, Zelda, Link, the Champions and the king himself "Woah! That's not what I/he/the king meant!"

The goddess smirk at their flustered reactions, especially Link's and Zelda's. They were turning red fast.

Turning her attention back at the king and said "I admire women with a strong strength to hold their own grounds and battle, and I have some good confidents that Zelda has strength to fight against her enemies."

The princess blushes at the goddess praise, but frown when she heard her father's replies "I just want what's best for my kingdom and my daughter." and what Aquarius said next shocked not only her, but everyone else in the whole throne sanctum.

"Then you should heed what you daughter wants, too."

* * *

Originally, I was gonna make Aquarius say "Wow, moody much?" or "Ya know, he could have ben walking back to his horse. Which was next to yours." but I trash that for something different.

See ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Todays the day. The day every person goes through almost every year in their lives, for their is no escape. The one day parents are happy for their children. You should know what I'm talking about. Its back to school week.

I may not be a child anymore, but that doesn't stop me from taking higher education classes to help farther my career goals.

Any who, let's get back to the show.

"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

"What!? How dare you-!?" The king yelled, but Aquarius yelled louder "No. How dare you! Just seconds ago you said that you want what's best for your kingdom and your daughter, why would you say it like that? Unless your kingdom is more important to you, than your own daughter."

The goddess's words made sense, not many are brave enough to say it directly to king Rhoam. And get away with it. "You may succeed at be a king, Rhoam." Aquarius glares up at the king of Hyrule. "But you failed as a father."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a long while for everyone to calm down, and waiting for the princess to drying her eyes. Aquarius begins the next vision.

 ** **The day became night in the Gerudo dessert, as the image shows the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Calming music plays in the background as Link walks towards where two ladies are laying on the floor surrounded by blankest and pillows, the one who is resting her head against the Gerudo Champion, Urbosa. Was the Princess herself sound asleep.****

Daruk sighed "I'm gettin' really tired of these different time hops."

Revali nodded in agreement "It is as if it's just one big puzzle, with only important and less important details."

He looks over to Link "And the strangest thing is that most of them have you in them, why is that?"

The answer Revali got from Link was "I don't know."

Mipha then turns her attention from her childhood friend to Aquarius, "Do-do you think that you could..." "Of course, Princess Mipha. The reason why you see Link in mostly every vision, is because these are his memories."

"Mine?!" Link asked breathless, as many others in the room. Zelda quickly ask, hoping that it's not what she's thinking "Does this means that... that he'll."

Aquarius answers for her "That he'll loose his memories sometime in the future? Yes, I'm afraid."

Taking in a sharp breath, Link nearly stumbles back while Zelda felt her legs wobble as she starts to fall on her knees to the ground. She would have if it wasn't for Link catching her before hand. Everyone felt the same for their courageous knight, shock and devastated.

Daruk got over his shock "Is there some way to prevent it from happening?!"

Mipha held her hands together tightly, "Please, there must be a way."

The goddess replies "That's why I am here. To help show you your outcome of your fates, and that you can choose what to do from here on out."

That seem to ease the weight on everyone's chest, so much was happening and no one knows where to start or what to do. But all they do know is that they need to know how their plan of attack will work.

 ** **Urbosa turns her head over to Link.  
"Ah, well... You certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much, from the Princess's own appointed knight."****

Urbosa smirk to herself, fully agreeing to... herself. "Ugh. This is going to get confusing in the end." She mutters to herself.

 ** **Urbosa continues "She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now..."  
She snaps her attention back at Link.  
"So... spill it, boy? Have the two of you been getting along all right?"****

"Recalling the last vision, I say no." A royal knight in the back of the room whispers to his pal beside him. Who says back "Yeah, who would have thought the princess could be such a-"

He was cut off by *ahem* from a very respectful knight, Sir. Johnathan. Link's father. "I will not have any disrespectful words aim at the princess. If I caught any foul words coming out of any of you, I have you stripe away form being a royal guard to a stable servant."

The two thought it was best to be quiet around him.

 ** **Link doesn't answers, leaving Urbosa to chuckle.  
"It's Ok... I know. Your silence speaks volumes." ****

****Urbosa looks down at the sleeping princess.  
"She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny." ****

Link crooks his head over to the sword strap onto his back, then looks over to Zelda. Completely understanding her negative outburst and emotions towards him, no one wanted this to move faster than it already is.

 ** **She turns her head over her shoulders facing Link again.  
"Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this."  
Urbosa looks back at Zelda, Link fallows her gaze.  
"It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication... She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it..."****

Some of the royal guards were shock at this, the princess passed out in freezing waters while she tries to access her sealing power. They didn't know she was close to death. 'It would seem that Aquarius was right about you, king Rhoam. You did failed as a father.' Both Impa and Urbosa thought sympathetically. They cares deeply for the princess as if she was either one of their own child.

 ** **"That's the motivation driving towards her research. I'd be doing the same thing."  
Says Urbosa, while Link gaze at the princess in sympathy, Urbosa brushes Zelda's hair across her forehead.  
"She really is quite... special."  
She looks back at Link as she says,  
"You be sure to protect her with your life. It's quite the honor."****

Link turn towards to Lady Urbosa and nodded with great determination in his eyes that speaks so loudly. "I will." is what his eyes say.

 ** **The two who are awake looks around the night view off from Naboris, when Urbosa says.  
"The night brings a chill..."  
She looks down at Zelda sleeping at her side.  
"It's probably time we take her inside."  
Urbosa looks up, and brought her right hand to her chin.  
"Hmm, or..."****

Zelda looks alarmed "Urbosa what are you-?"

 ** **She says as a mischievous grin creeps up onto her face, extending her arm out, bringing her thumb and forefinger together, and...****

 ** ***Snap*  
*Crash-Boom!*  
A huge thundering bolt of lightning hits the surface of the sands next to the Divine Beast, startling the princess. Awaking her from her slumber.****

"Urbosa!" the said Gerudo was laughing with her future self at the princess's startled expression. Soon a few of the guest have smiles on their faces, thought the king never smiled or show any caring expression during future Urbosa's tale of his daughter's life at all.

 ** **Zelda franticly looks around her and ask.  
"Urbosa! What was that? Did you feel that?"  
Her eyes widen realize that she and Urbosa weren't alone, turning her body around to see her appointed knight behind them.  
"Wait, what-how did you-what are you doing here?!"  
The princess's frantic questions were enough to make Urbosa laugh, making the princess even more confused.  
"Wa-what's so funny?" the princess says confusingly.  
The last thing the image shows before fading, was the thunder helm resting next to the lantern.****

The princess was blushing with embarrassment, "That wasn't funny." She then felt a warm presence on her shoulder thinking that it's Urbosa, but she has both of her arms on her sides. Zelda turns her head to see her appointed knight, Link. Who's hand was on her shoulder.

"It's ok. Everyone wakes up startled every once in a while." He said.

Zelda ask him "Even you?"

A faint color of pink made itself be known on the appointed knight's face, "My little sister tends to get the jump on me whenever she gets a chance."

She couldn't help herself to let out a giggle "I didn't know you have a sister." "I don't really open up about my family life. though perhaps, someday when there's a chance. You could meet her." Link replies to his princess, who gave him a kind smile without any trace of frustration.

"That sounds rather nice." Said Zelda. As the fog begins to play the next vision memory.

* * *

I manage to finish chapter 7, now to work on who knows how many more chapters there are in this story.

See ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Zelda.

"Talk"  
'Think'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

 ** **The fog shows a desert near to the Kara Kara bazaar, were princess Zelda is running like her life depends on it. A fast pacing music plays as she looks back to see if she's still being fallow and off to the sides of her. But when she looks ahead of herself, two assassins from the Yiga clan came running in. Cutting her off to the bazaar entrance.****

The sounds of gasping in shock and fear tug on everyone's heartstrings, an assassination attempt on their princess from the Yiga Clan.

Urbosa glares at the Yigas with such hatred in her eyes, enough to burn those traitors where they stand. Daruk was furious with them just as much as Urbosa. Wanting nothing more than to buried them in a rockslide. Revali and Mipha are too angry at the Yigas but they are more worry for the princess and Link.

The hero himself was too, ticked off. 'There must be more then just two, my future self must have told Zelda to run while I hold them off as long as I can.' Link thought.

 ** **Zelda halts into a stop and turns around, only to find a third Yiga Clan member cutting her off. She falls backwards and scoots back, trying to find any opening to escape as the three Yigas closes in on her.****

'Where is he?' Zelda thought panickily, 'Did they get him?!'

 ** **The third Yiga Clan member walks slowly at her.****

'No, please...' Tears began to form in her eyes.

 ** **Playing with it's sickle.****

'I don't want to die!" Her thoughts became words of whispers, the only one close enough to hear them is her knight. "Please Link!"

 ** **Raises it above to strike the princess.****

Mipha along with a few of the maids and soldiers shield their eyes, not wanting to see the terror of death.

 ** **For a split second, Zelda let out a gasp as she turns her head away with her eyes close scared of her life ending. Another second shows a silhouette arm with a sword and the sounds of a battle cry and of metal clashing agents flesh. As the sickle was sent flying into the air.****

What happened next went by so fast making it hard for everyone to prosses what they just witness, first Zelda turns away in fright of her end, then a battle cry was heard fallowed by a slashing sound, and finally the Yiga's weapon flung into the air. All in one second!

 ** **Zelda opens her eyes to see what just happened as the third Yiga member fell to the ground dead. The princess let out another gasp, a surprise gasp. There standing in front of her was Link, threatening any of the two members who back away from him in fear of meeting the same fate as their comrade.****

Everyone was astound at Link's bravery. He save the princess's life. Even after what happen between them, he still came for her.

"You... saved me. After everything I, or when I-" Link kindly interrupts her by hold his hand up."I made a promise. And I intend to keep it for you."

Recalling the last vision of Link promising Urbosa to protect her, Zelda felt a smile crawling up on her lips. As a single tear of joy ran down on her face.

Johnathan smiled at his son, Link is indeed the perfect knight to be princess Zelda's appointed knight.

 ** **Zelda looks up at her knight with admiration, he came and protect her. Even after everything she did, he still came. His eyes held so much courage she had ever seen before, a faint blush was shown on her face as she continues to watch her knight protecting her.****

Anyone who have seen the princess's gaze knew right then and there, that they have lost their chances to be with her.

As do many of the girls who want to be in a relationship with Link grew gloomy expressions. Even Mipha looks down in sadness at her lost chance to be with Link.

King Rhoam eyed his daughter with suspicious, as long as they don't interact too much things should go according to plan. One distraction from her daughter is enough.

Link and Zelda didn't appreciate the attention they were getting, as the two blush with embarrassment. "C-can we get to the next vision, please?" Said Zelda, as a single thought ran through her head. 'Does he even feel the same way for me?'

Little did she know, her appointed knight was thinking the same thing about her.

* * *

It happened! The memory of Link saving Zelda from the Yiga clan, and of Zelda developing her crush on Link!

I wonder how it'll turn out for the two of them in the future? All I can say is "It'll be so touching."

See ya later


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter cause it's going to be a while before I can post more and more chapters from here on out. Class is in session. I gotta stay focus on the work I'm given. I don't want to fail.

"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

 ** **The scene shows piles of dead Bokoblins and Lynals of different colors laying all over the lower side of Death Mountain. While Princess Zelda checks for any kind of fatal injury on Link, as the two sat close to each other near to the mountains cliff edge.**** ****"That cut doesn't look too bad actually. You're fine for now " Said Zelda as she removes her hand away from Link's forehead and gets into a better sitting position "But you know, there's a fine line between courage and Recklessness. As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal."****

The sounds of chuckles filled the sanctum halls, as Purah whispers into her sister's ears "If I didn't know, I'd say that the Princess and her knight are like a married couple."

Impa did not show any physical expressions, but in her thoughts, she had to agree with her just this once. Looking over to where the two Hylians stood, Impa can see slight colors of red on their bashful faces.

 ** **Showing the overview of the decaying monsters and weapons spread on the grounds before them, as the two Hylians gaze over them. An earie music begins to play "It seems that, not only is the frequency of these type of attacks on the rise... But the scale of beast we are facing are intensifying as well."****

Link, Zelda, the Four Champions, The King, Impa, Purah, Robbie and everyone else in the sanctum felt very unease about what the princess Zelda's future self just said.

But no one was more unease than the King himself.

 ** **The princess places her hand close to her heart, "I fear that- I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon."****

King Rhaom's hands grip the arms of his throne tightly. "It's a sign." he says "Ganon is on his way to bring darkness on our land." His voice send everyone in the sanctum into a panic state.

"It can't be!" "So soon!?" "I don't want to die!" Cries of disappear echoes throughout the halls consuming the people's hearts and mind.

"That's enough!" Impa yelled at everyone's worry minds, "That is the future, not the present. There is still time for use to better prepare ourselves." She turn her gaze to Rhoam and gave him a look that says "See what you have started?" Who in return glares back at Impa "You don't know that for certain."

 ** **Getting up off the ground and dusting the dirt off behind her lower body, Zelda turns her attention back to Link. "And, if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst. We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible." She said as Link gets up and fallows her down the mountain passing the dead beast monsters.****

Urbosa smiled at princess Zelda "Now that's the determination for a princess to have." She says, as everyone around her nodded their heads, or smiled, or gave her a thumbs up(Daruk) in agreement as Zelda looks up at her friends and smiles back at them. "Thank you, so much."

Link didn't want to say it, not in front of everyone, but he admires Zelda's determination.

And that's one of his reasons why he likes about her.

* * *

That's it for chapter 9 and I got chapters 10 and so on to complete, and some of other stuff as well outside of this story project.


	10. Chapter 10

"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 **"Movie"**

* * *

 **A happy tone of flute music plays as the fog shows the images of Link and Zelda in fields of Hyrule full of flowers with the Sheikah Slate in the princess's hands, as their horses eats the grasses next to a lone tree. "There's one! Oh! And another!" Through the eye of the Sheikah Slate, Zelda zooms in on the flowers to take their pictures. With Link looking over her shoulder. "The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful... They are quite useful as ingredients for variety of things."**

King Rhoam glared at the fog, seeing that his daughter playing at being a scholar again and not doing her duty to her kingdom. Just when he was about to stand up and bark at his daughter, Aquarius shot him a warning glare that clearly says "Don't. You. Dare. Speak!"

Not wanting to get another anger speech from the goddess, Rhoam quietly sits down and kept silent until he can have a moment with his daughter alone and away from the goddess.

 **As Zelda was admiring her photos, one flower caught her attention the most making her gasp softly in surprise and smiles fondly. It was white and light blue petalled flower with light blue and yellow pollens. "This one here is called the silent princess. It's a rare, endangered species." She says. Crouching down on all fours, Zelda and Link move in closer to admire the flower. As the princess continues speaking, "Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet." Zelda gently touches the flower. "The princess can only thrive out here in the wild." She pulls back and said "All that we can hope... is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on it's own."**

Link gaze at his princess in sadness but understanding, her future self was referring to herself as well as the flower. They both need to be strong in order to live and to fight the evil that will come for them.

 **With head tilted downward, Zelda saw something that made her gasp in excitement to crawl towards it. "Is that what I think it is?! Look at this!" She walks on her knees back to Link, holding the whatever it was she has in her hands. "I don't believe it, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances." She stretch out her arms to Link and open her hands to show him, "Ta-da!" she cheers as the small green frog croaks a few times in her hands.**

"A frog? The frog is suppose to be effective?" Said one of the royal guards to his buddy next to him, who shrugged his shoulders in respond.

 **Zelda then said "Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, and with your leave of physical fitness..."**

Link didn't like where this is going.

 **As the Princess continues "You'd be a perfect candidate for the study!"**

Not one bit.

 **She stretch out her arms even farther, all the while with Link leaning away from the hopping frog in Zelda's hands "Go on! Taste it!"**

Johnathan couldn't help himself to chuckle at his son's misfortune, Link wasn't very found of frogs so much. Especially when some of the older immature guards tried to play a cruel joke on Aryll. And those guards have never shown their faces around the Castle ever again, or even around all of Hyrule.

Zelda couldn't help but to giggle at how funny the scene looked, while Link, still not liking how he became another victim to a frog, smiled at how he and Zelda are growing closer and how much Zelda is being herself around him.

Mipha turns her head away from the fog, and the interaction between the two Hylians. Sadden that her dear friend has found someone to have in his heart.

But also happy for him to have found love.

* * *

 _Sorry for not making an update so quickly as I normally do, but with class work needing to be turned in I have to put most of my stories on hold so that I can get it done. And don't have to retake the class again, and believe me no one wants that._


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait, school work so I had to take some time off. Hope you guys weren't too mad for not updating fast as I usually do. Anyway on with the show.

"Talk"  
'Think'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

 ** **The next memory shows the Divine Beast Vah Ruta raising it's trunk where Link and the Zora's Champion, Mipha, are sitting together as the princess of the Zoran's heals the hero's wounds.  
"I was thinking..." Mipha started, "This reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child... Always getting yourself hurt at every turn.**** ****Every time, I would heal you. Just as I'm doing right now."  
The wound on Link's arm looked very deep, but with Mipha's healing abilities the would was starting to look less severe then before.****

Link agrees with Future Mipha, seeing his future self with her healing his wounds does remind him of their first time they had met.

Zelda giggled softly to herself with a smile on her face 'Even when he was young, he was still reckless.'

Mipha on the other hand, was blushing slightly with embarrassment. Seeing her future self with Link alone with everyone here watching them having a moment together just feels very personal and privet.

 ** **By the angle of the Divine Beast is facing, it looked like Vah Ruta was watching the two friends interact with one another in their talk.  
"I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, You looked so much grown-up faster than I did." Link took his eyes off from his wound and look up at her as she spoke in her most softest voice,  
"I was... I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then." Mipha castes her eyes back down at his wounds once more. ****

Earlier, most of the guards and servants were wondering how steady Link and Mipha's relationship is, and now seeing how much kindness and fondness there is in Mipha's heart. They now beginning to understand what sort of relationship they have.

 ** **As the wounds on Link's arm are fully healed, and seeing there was no traces left, Mipha spoke softly as she cast her eyes down away from Link.  
"So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to known much about what we'll be up against." ****

"Champion Mipha does brings up an exhalent point." Said Purah to Robbie who nodded in agreement, as many people silently agreed also.

But the King, he didn't like the Zoran Champion's negative ideals. 'Dare her, talking like we don't have enough information about Ganon.' King Rhoam thought with bitterness venom.

 ** **"But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get..."  
Link, who has never taken his eyes off of her, looks down in thought of her words until she said, "if you-if anyone ever tries to do you harm... then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound... I hope you know... that I will always protect you."****

Link couldn't speak any words, he could only listen. To what his dearest friend has to say to him. Hearing Mipha's promise that she'll try to protect him made him felt warm-hearted, but still even though Mipha is a dear friend she shouldn't sacrifice her wellbeing for his.

 ** **Mipha looks down as her hands are folded together as she gentle squeeze them.  
"Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they use to be when we where young. You know..."  
Mipha turns her head to face Link, and says, "Perhaps we could spend some time together." with the image fades away as she smiles at him lovingly.****

After seeing the image of his childhood friend smiling at him with love, Link came to a full understand meant of Mipha's strong feelings towards him. He wants to speak to her, but his voice wont make any sound.

Mipha couldn't bring herself to look at the people around her, because they now know how she really feels towards her childhood friend.

Aquarius came over to Mipha and gentle spoke to her "It's okay, Mipha. I know how you feel and I know how hard it is to have the person that you deeply love cannot return the exact same feelings back to you." Mipha turns to Aquarius "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't let go of your bond with Link. Just as I have never let go of mine."

Mipha was astound by the goddess's words, she went through this situation too? "Just because he has feelings for someone else, it doesn't mean that you should distant yourself from him and not be friends anymore."

The Zoran Champion couldn't speak as tears of joyous relief falls down on her checks. "Thank you, for your words of advice." Aquarius replies with a smile, "You're welcome." and proceed to play the next seen as Mipha went over to Link to talk.

* * *

Well chapter 11 is done, again sorry for the long wait.


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all are enjoying your winter festivities this year and the snow, I just wish there was more snow here where I am. It's cold but there's not enough of snow fall._

"Talk"  
'Think'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

 ** **The next vision was of a dark cloudy and rainy day, underneath a lone big tree and two old sacred rock statues under a little shelter of stone slabs. Sitting underneath the tree's branches is Princess Zelda trying to keep dry and watching her knight practice his swordplay in the rain. She looks up to the sky and mumbles to herself "I doubt this will let up anytime soon..."****

"Talk about bad travel weather." Some of the guards talk amongst themselves, hating to be in that kind of weather.

 ** **Link brought the master sword close his left side of his chest thrust forward into a stabbing strike, Zelda then spoke clearly "You path seems to mirror your father's. You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well."****

Johnathan smiles proudly at his son, recalling the days seeing him achieving his goals. After all of the difficult training and harsh words he had heard from the other knights in training, Link still never gave up and didn't let those words get to him.

 ** **Even though Link is focusing on his strikes he never let go of his hearing Zelda's kind words, "Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goals is really quite admirable." Link let out a calming relaxing breath holding the sword in front of his in both hands, as he turns to Zelda who smiles fondly to him "I see now why you would be the chosen one."****

Zelda was smiling with her counterpart on the fog, glad to know that she can rely on Link for support on their journey.

While Link was touched by Zelda's comments, but mostly he was even more happy to see just how close they are getting together in there partnership.

 ** **But then, Zelda's kind loving expression turns into uncertainly worry as she looks away "What if... One day..." Link turns around and faces what the princess has to question "You realize that you just weren't meant to be a fighter."****

King Rhoam eyed his future daughter then turn to his present one standing next to her Knight. 'Just what are you thinking, Zelda?' he thought bitterly.

 ** **"Yet the only thing people every said... was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight." Zelda spoke so quickly making it hard for anyone to understand what she was saying, but Link kept his gaze at her in full understanding.****

Some of the guards and maids can understand what the Princess is trying to say, and they feel absolute sadden for their Princess's struggles to please her father.

Just as his father recalled his son's days in training to become a knight, Link too remembers those days, most of them were good ones and some weren't so good. Even when there was a time he just wanted to stop and end his goals, Link realized that if he did he would be admitting defeat and lower himself to those jerks who use to bullied him.

He was never going to stoop down to their leave, he was gonna survive. That was his thought he kept with him throughout his seven years of training.

 ** **"If that was the only thing you were ever told..." the image changed showing the two Hylians sitting/standing across from one another with the sunlight seeping in between the clouds, with the Princess's final words was spoken as the vision starts to fade away. "I wound, then... would you have chosen a different path?"****

Link thought for a moment before turning towards Zelda and spoke silently only to her to hear "There were times that I wanted to give up my goals on becoming I knight, but I realized, if I was going to give up on my goals and what I enjoy in my life. I would be lowering myself to those who have treated me like dirt."

Zelda could only stare in awe and amazement at her appointed knight, as he said "Even if I couldn't become a knight, I would still find away to have what it takes to be a swordsman for Hyrule."

His words spoke encouragement to Zelda's heart. The feelings overwhelmed her so, tears threaten to leak out of her eyes.

"You are indeed the chosen one, Link. Your courage is strong and it will never be forgotten." Said Zelda, as she places bother of her hands onto her chest above her heart. "I'll keep your words close to my heart. For now and forever."

* * *

 _I've watched Top 10 Inspirational Quotes from Anime and I was thinking to put an inspirational quote in this chapter for Zelda to hear to give the strength to unlock her power and to be a better person than she is._

 _I also wanted to help inspire you guys if you are feeling down and put in a dark corner, I want to help you and to let you know that things can get better no matter how bad they are, there is someone who can help you to get through the toughest things that life has to offer._

 _I hope your days will be full of light, because you have the light in your soul._


	13. Chapter 13

****How's the new year coming for you? Hope 2019 will be much better you and everyone in the entire world. It's time to put some good deeds into our community, without any violence.****

"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 ** **"Movie Talk"****

* * *

 ** **The next vision shows Zelda dressed in her royal blue gown and Link walking across the bridge from her study tower to the main castle, however the sight of the sheikah scientists were working with the guardians so far they're able to move on the Sheikahs commands.****

Everyone has their eyes wide open and their jaws hanging in bewilderment, the Guardians, are now moving on command.

Pura and Robbie were ecstatic. They can now completely control them! "Can you believe it Robbie?! We're getting closer into our research and to fighting back Calamity Ganon!" "I know, How long did it take us to get that far!?"

Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha and Revali were also amaze, if this keeps up they'll be fully ready for Calamity Ganon.

Even King Rhoam is pleased with is improvement technology.

 ** **"Incredible..." Zelda spoke in breathless awe inspire, "We're at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beast!" She turns to Link full of happiness and life that was rarely shown in all of her years, "And should Ganon ever shows itself again, we'll be well positioned to defend ourselves." and smiles kindly to him making it a kind and sweet moment between the two of them.****

And now that pleasing feeling has left King Rhoam's hear and is replaced with disappointment. 'Zelda should be focusing on her training, not playing a scholar.' He thought as he narrow his eyes in anger.

While the two hopeful lovers both felt a relief, Link and Zelda believes that now things are starting to be looking up.

 ** **However, that moment ended by a strong demanding voice from the King of Hyrule, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. "What are you doing out here, Zelda?"****

Or not.

Zelda's blood run cold, knowing that this future memory is one of her times with her father talking about focusing on unlocking her sealing power and not to be distracted on the research.

 ** **Zelda whirls around to see her father walking towards her and Link. Seeing the King approaching, Link got down to one knee kneel and bowed his head in respect. Low trumpets echoed in the background making it sounding like he's a bad person, and you shouldn't mess with him.****

Zelda stood closer to Link, as the both hold each other's hand. Silently praying that this vision of the future will come out alright.

 ** **Placing her hands to her sides and curling them into a fist "I... I was assessing the results of the experiments with the Guardians." Zelda moved in front of Link, almost as if she is shielding him from her farther. "These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-" Zelda was rudely interrupted by her father "I know that. They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them." He starts to raise his voice at her "However, as the princess, you have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom."****

Not many servants or guards of the castle knew about the King's relationship with his daughter, and witnessing this future makes them believe that the King doesn't have a good relationship with Princess Zelda.

 ** **Zelda backs way and cast her eyes down to the pavement at her feet in sadness, "Let me ask you once more..." King Rhoam spoke with slight anger in his voice, "When are you going to stop treating this like some childish game?"****

Childish?! this isn't childish! what's liking of finding history research fascinating makes it childish!?

Every Sheikah who were working with the Guardians felt outrageous with their King's choice of words. Even the Champions were glaring at the display of the King with fury in their eyes.

 ** **Swaying a little to the left, Zelda took in a deep breath and replied "I'm doing everything I can." Link did not need to raise his head up to see what was happening, as Zelda spoke with every ounce of her energy to get it off of her chest.****

Link can clearly see what Zelda's future self is trying to do, she is trying to stand her ground against her father.

 ** **"I'll have you know that I just recently return from the Spring of Courage where I offer every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess-" Her father interrupts her again, but with more frustration in his voice "And now you are here wasting your time. You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training." King Rhoam waved his arm out in gestures to her other work besides being inside of the castle. "You must be singled-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away."****

"Yeah that will defiantly help." Aquarius mutters sarcastically in a quiet voice, with her arms folded against her chest.

Only those with good hearing had heard her and gave her a questionable look. 'Just what does she mean?' was the thoughts in the King, Link, Zelda, Impa, Purah and Robbie's head.

 ** **Zelda couldn't believe her father's harsh words, she replies with a sob in her throat but made sure that no tears will fall "I already am." Zelda quickly closes her eyes and turns her head away from her father and look back at him again with a little fury in her eyes. "Don't you see-There's nothing more I can do!" Casting her eyes down to glance at Link for a brief moment and tried to look directly into her father's eyes "My hope is... My hope is that you- That you would allow me to contribute here in whatever I can."****

Link gave a slight nod, agreeing to Future Zelda's dedication to help with the Guardians preparing for the return of Calamity Ganon.

Zelda turn to him and said in a quietly voice so that only he can hear "It would seem that your words have really encouraged me."

 ** **"No more excuses, Zelda!" The King Barked at her. "Stop running away from your duty." From the view between the King's legs made Zelda and Link look small to the King's demands in power over them. "As the King, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training."****

Impa gave King Rhoam a mean look, 'How dare you take away more of your daughter's happiness.' she thought angerly.

 ** **King Rhoam turns and walks over to the edges of the archway and gaze down at the Sheikah scientists and the Guardians, "Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They're out there this moment whispering amongst themselves..." The image changed to Zelda Looking down in shame and sadness and Link still holding his position, "That you are the heir to a throne of nothing... nothing but failure." Zelda sucks in a gasping sob as her eyes filled with even more sadness.****

Zelda, in present time, was also suffering just as much as her future self. It would seem that nothing has change with her bond with her father, and it would seem that Aquarius was right. Rhoam is more of a king than a father to her.

 ** **The Guardian moved it's weight up and down, it spins it's topper around as the King continues to speak "It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong." King Rhoam turns to his Daughter and ask "Do you understand?" Zelda could only bow her head while clasp her hands together and answers "Yes. I understand." with such sorrow cracking in her voice, as the King walked away leaving the Princess and her Knight alone on the archway. And the image begins to fade away.****

'I know father hasn't been very kind to me, but he tries his best,' Zelda thought as Link holds her hand in his, while Aquarius spoke "I can't choose if Rhoam is 10 or 8 on a scale of 10 to 1 for bad parent." Everyone looked at her as if she has three heads growing out of her shoulders.

She continues, "Well at least your father isn't like any other revolting piece of filth or a sick son of a b*tch of a father. I've seen plenty of bad parents and you father isn't completely bad enough to be with those inexcusable parents."

No one moved they just stood there gapping at what she just said in shock, seeing their stun reaction, Aquarius just played the next memory. As King Rhoam only said one thing on this remark "I don't know if I should be insulted or not."

* * *

 ** **Yeah I had to put that in there, it was begging so I can't deny the opportunity of listing a small list of words that makes a parent bad. I've was in class for communication and studies of the human body and actions, and I had seen video documents on life and how people from different ages struggle with it.****

 ** **There were a lot of causes for many horrible acts that these people will do to others, even to their own children. And that's what I kinda see in what King Rhoam do to his daughter even when it's not physical, but verbal abuse hurts more than a physical one.****

 ** **And I think that Nintendo wanted to put something like that into the game to help kids to be aware of others who are in that sort of situation.****

 ** **That's all I have for now, see you next time.****

 ** **Ja ne.****


	14. Chapter 14

****Sorry for the long wait, I had projects for my classes this semester to work on and finding a part-time job for the summer. And sorry if this chapter is a little short.****

"Talk"  
'Think'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

Everyone was still keeping quiet after the last vision, not wanting to make it more awkward than it already is.

With everyone being quiet, Aquarius proceed with the next vision.

 ** **The image shows Princess Zelda standing in the Spring of Power in her white ceremonial dress with golden bracelets on each of her wrist and a golden winged choker-like necklace, praying to the Goddess of Power while Link standing with his back turn guarding the entrance way. It was night time and the moon was shining down into the waters as Zelda raises her head up to the stone statue of the Goddess. And spoke to it. "I come seeking help... regarding this power that has been handed down over time..."****  
 ** **The scene changed to Zelda's point of view of seeing the statue of the Goddess up close with a full moon shining down from behind the statue . "Prayer will awake my power to seal Ganon away..."****

Hearing the princess's prayers lifted the hopes in every knights, servants, Royal Guards and the Sheikahs hearts.

 ** **The scene changed again, from where Link is standing. A full image of Zelda in the pool looking up at the statue of the Goddess of Power. "Or so I've been told all my life..."****

That took a sudden turn.

Princess Zelda was starting to doubt herself, and at the most important time. Many of the royal guards where feeling unease with this sudden change, all of this pressure was starting to effect their princess.

 ** **Zelda let out a huff as she set her arms down into the water, "And yet..." The scene changes to Zelda looking down in sadness and shame, while Link stand guarded at the entrance only to turn his head slightly to hear Princess Zelda's saddening voice, "Grandmother heard them-The voices from the Spirit Realm. And Mother said her own power would develop within me." The scene change to the back side of Zelda as she continues to look down in sorrow. "But I don't hear... or feel anything!"****

Zelda became sad at the mention of her mother and grandmother, they all had this connection to the Spirit Realm and to the ancient histories their land had made over the many years when Hyrule was first discovered. 'So why can't I be connected too?' Zelda Thought.

The four champions couldn't help but to feel sorry for the princess, and how much it has been a huge struggle for her to awaken her power.

 ** **Zelda Looks up to the Goddess statue once more as she brought her hands out of the water and fold them into a prayer, "Father has told me time and time again... He always says, "Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!"!"****

Impa, Purrah, Urbosa, Robbie and Johnathan were sadden at what Zelda has to go through and mad at their King. Why did he have to be so strict and demanding towards his own daughter!?

 ** **The Princess couldn't hold her grasp any longer "Curse you.." she says, as she slams her fists into the water turning her head away from that statue. Not wanting to look directly at it any longer.****

GASP!

Everyone was shock. Their Princess just cursed! But to who, the goddess? Or herself? it was anyone's guess.

Link's heart ache for Zelda, he didn't want to see her like this. To be so broken down and lost, with no help or guidance to unlock her power.

 ** **"I've spent the every day of my life dedicated to praying!" Said Zelda, As the statue of the Goddess of power still stays silent. "I've pleaded to the spirits tide to the ancient gods..." Zelda hugged herself trying to keep herself together. "And still the holy power have proven deaf to my devotion. Please just tell me... What is it...?" Link couldn't bare to hear his princess wallow in such painful sorrow, he dropped his guard and turn fully around to Zelda as the vision starts to fade with Zelda's final agonizing words "What's wrong with me?!"****

Their princess is truly suffering, all of this pressure is taking it's tole on her. Hopefully, her Appointed Knight will help her.

"Nothing is wrong with you." he whispers to her. Zelda turns to Link and ask in a soft whisper "Please, can you hold my hand? I..." her words seemed to be lost in her voice, but Link knew what she is trying to say. So, Link slipped his hand into Zelda's as she grasp his hand tightly, but gentle. With her knight returning the same pressure in his grasp.


	15. Chapter 15

****I am so sorry for the long wait, I had finals and now it's summer break and I got a job for this summer. Don't worry I've been working on the other chapters yesterday so that I can get a few more new chapters done. And congratulation on making it this far into the story. and that this is almost finish.****

 ** **See ya later.****

"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 ** **"Movie Talk"****

* * *

King Rhoam was furious at his daughter, how dare she spoke blasphemy towards our goddess. 'I would have banished her out of Hyrule for saying such disrespect! But I need her, our Kingdom needs her.'

Before King Rhoam could decide on give his daughter a good scolding, Aquarius started the next vision.

 ** **The Vision in the clouded fog shows Princess Zelda and her appointed Knight Link riding their horses around the east side of Akkala Highlands, Zelda is riding a pure white horse with a French braid, while Link is riding his dark brown fur black mane horse. And with the sun starting to set. "'Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount... That's the only way it will know how you truly feel'." said Zelda as she leans forward and pets her new horse.****

Many knights in the castle were intrigued with Princess Zelda's words of wisdom, perhaps they should try soothing their horses more often.

Johnathan felt joy in his heart, it would have seem that his son has offer his advice to the princess. And that the two of them are getting along quite well, a lot well.

 ** **Zelda turns attention to Link and said "Your advice was quite helpful-thank you." Link turns his gaze to her "This little one and I are getting along quite well now." The scene changes to a closer look at Zelda's white horse wearing the royal riding gear. "At first, I wasn't quite sure if I should outfit him with all of the royal gear. I thought maybe he should earn it first." Zelda smiles happily and says "But it works! He wears it like a true natural." She turns her attention back at Link with a smile, "I'm trying to be a bit more empathetic. Benefit of the doubt, you know?" and the two turn their attention ahead of them.****

'With the sun setting and with the Princess and her Knight moseying their horses up to Sanidin park, it would make the scene look like they are on a date.' Urbosa, Purah and a few of the guards and maids thought simultaneously.

Zelda also thought the same thing I'm just been looking at her and Link on their horses together made her cheeks turn rosy, 'I'm I really falling in love with my appointed knight? Wait. MY knight? Where did that come from?!'

Link was also admiring the vision he is seeing, feeling the heat rushing to his face 'Have I broken my oath? Am I falling in love with my Zelda? Wait. MY Zelda?!'

Aquarius smirked 'Yes. I knew they'll fall in love soon.'

 ** **As the image of the statue horse is being pulled back, the vision is showing Link and Zelda walking over towards the small railing while their horses are drinking water from the fountain. From Links prospective he can see the silhouette of Zelda with the sun setting and mountains far away in the background. Zelda spoke, "See that mountain? That's Mt. Lanyaru. It takes it's name from the Goddess of Wisdom."****

Urbosa "So it has come to the 'That' spring then."

Daruk "Do you think that will be the one to unlock the Princess's power?"

Revali "Of course it is, why should you ask such a question when we all know the answer."

Mipha "Don't be so mean, we don't know for sure."

 ** **The scene change to Zelda with where half of her face is being shown and Link standing a few feet away behind her. "Lanyaru's decree is very specific. It says: 'No one is allowed under the age of seventeen..." Change to a birds point of view, looking down at the two Hylians with their shadows growing longer as the day starts to become night. "For only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain'."****

"The final of the three Spring of the Goddesses." "It has come down to this then." "I think this is the one Princess Zelda will finally unlock her hidden power." hush whispers filled the sanctum, so much weight is weighing down on this 'final' hope.

Link sees the look on Zelda's face and calmly holds her hand "Don't listen to what they have to say, just focus on the now." 'I guess I really am in love with Zelda.'

Zelda look into Link's eyes and see that he means it, every word. 'I guess I really am in love with Link.'

"It's true, those guys are thinking way ahead of themselves. You can't jump across a 200 meter wide river and expect to make it with no injuries." said Aquarius to Zelda, as she eyed the people who were whispering making them feel small and embarrass. Zelda couldn't help but smile at how funny the guards and maids had landed themselves in.

 ** **The image then changes to the right side of Zelda as she list off of the Springs' names "I've prayed at the Spring of Courage and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside me." Lifting her head up just a little bit with hope in her voice, "But maybe up there... Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one."****

 ** **The scene changes to Link's and Zelda's full body length silhouettes, as Zelda brought her hands over to her heart as she spoke. "To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case. But there's always a chance that the next moment will change everything."****

 ** **The Scene show the backside of Zelda's upper half of her body, indicating that it's Link's point of view, "Tomorrow... is my seventeenth birthday." She turns around with sad eyes as she faces Link, "So then I shall go... and make my way up the mountain." The image starts to fade leaving only Zelda's eyes becoming very determine then ever before.****

King Rhoam spoke "So it's only just two years into the future." he then thought long and hard praying that his daughter will finally awaken her power.

Aquarius turns and look over to the people who are present in the room "Now before I begin the next vision I want everyone to know that there are only four left, and I'm some what thinking adding one more or not. And finally no matter what happens, do not blame anyone. No one is to be blamed." 'maybe except for King Rhoam, but who cares.'

As Aquarius finished her announcement everyone was left puzzled by what she means did something terrible happened in the future? did the princess die? or the Ganon took over the entire Kingdom in the world?

Only time will tell.


	16. Chapter 16

"Talk"  
'Thinking'  
 ** **"Movie Talk"****

* * *

 ** **The sixteenth vision shows the peek of Mt. Lanayru panning down on the east gate of Lanayru road. where the four champions Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk and Revali stood by the gates waiting for Princess Zelda and Link return from the Spring of Wisdom. The vision then shows Zelda in her white attire and Link 2 meters behind the princess as the walked ever so slowly towards the other champions with the sun setting down on their backs and a low piano tone playing in the background.****

A few of the people in the room can guest what had happened, but no one has the guts to speak it out loud.

 ** **The four champions walked over to greet their princess and her knight, Daruk spoke the question that was on every one's, minus Link and Zelda, mind. "Well, don't keep us in suspense. How did everything go up there on the mountain?" Princess Zelda stop her tracks and with sadness in her eyes, she shook her head in defeat.****

Everyone was shock, after everything their princess has done she still couldn't unlock her power.

King Rhoam frown in discourage at his daughter. 'She didn't pray harder enough. She needs to do better.' he thought.

Zelda couldn't believe it. She gave everything into praying for the goddesses and still all three springs didn't awoke anything within her! "Why... I did everything..."

Link wanted to speak her name, but his oath kept him bound from doing so. All he could do was hold her hand and try his best to comfort her.

 ** **The champions where taken back at this message. Revali the said "So you didn't feel anything? No power at all?" Zelda replies quietly "I'm sorry, no." Urbosa thought quickly and said "Then let's move on. You've done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help. After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru." Urbosa looks up at the mountain as Daruk nodded his head in agreement. "Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that... thing." Mipha turns her attention away from Urbosa to Link who looks very concern for his princess. Zelda spoke softly "That's kind of you. Thank you."****

Many of the people present felt sorry for their princess, and was glad that she had all of her friends' support to help her in her toughest of times.

Zelda looks over to her dear mother figure friend and thanked her as well.

Seeing what her future self is seeing, Mipha wasn't sure if Link could be the one to help unlock Princess Zelda's power.

 ** **Mipha step forward and said "If I may..." Zelda looks up at the Princess of the Zorans, soon everyone has their attention on her. "I thought you... Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words... I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it." The vision change to showing Mipha with the sun setting behind her.****

Mipha can feel herself becoming embarrass with her future self. If she's going to do what she is thinking.

 ** **"But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing." Said Mipha "You know, what usually goes through my mind... It helps when I think- when I think about-" her words were cut off with the sounds of thunder and the ground shaking beneath their feet. Throwing everyone off guard and nearly loosing their balance, the Princess would have fallen if it wasn't for Link catching her.****

Seeing the scene shaking, made everyone in the sanctum feel like the room was shaking as well.

"What's happening?"

"What's going on?"

"Is it an earthquake?"

"Please be an earthquake."

The four Champions, Link and Zelda felt in the bottom of their stomachs that this is no earthquake. This is something else, something big.

 ** **Revali took to the airs and saw what made the earth tremble, at Hyrule Castle dark black and red violet clouds formed around the castle with blood red lighting striking around the area as a gigantic beast of a boar with yellow eyes circled around the castle as it let out a terrifying roar.****

No could not move. No one could not even breath. For what they are seeing before them.

King Rhoam "It can't be!"

Impa "It's him!"

Robbie "He's here."

Purah "It has come."

 ** **Revali fly back down with the rest of the Champions. "It's here." said Urbosa "This is it, then..." said Daruk "Are you sure?" said Mipha "Positive." said Revali, the scene zooms in on Zelda and Links worried expression "It's awake... Ganon!" said Zelda.****

Link, Zelda both thought the same thing 'Ganon has awaken!'

King Rhoam was both glad and shaken that in only two years from now on the even of his daughter's birthday, Ganon will be awaken.

Johnathan felt very concern for the safety for his son and the princess, they had both been working so hard and seeing them about to face the most evil being Hyrule has even known, was making his heart beat harder, louder and faster.

 ** **Even from where she is standing, Zelda can see the red lighting and dark clouds spreading across the sky, as she sways a little in shock. Daruk turns to Princess Zelda and said "Let's stop wasting time! We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down!" Daruk the orders out to his fellow Champions "Now Champions! To your Divine Beast! Show that swirling swine who's boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault!" Daruk turns to Link "Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle." Link nodded his head in understanding, while Revali let out a 'tsk' in disgust.****

Aquarius thought 'He still a jackass.' though she was probably not the only who was think that. Though many of the guards and knights are moved by Daruk's motivation and leadership skills feeling their hearts with hope. Hope that they will make it out alright.

 ** **"you can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!" said Daruk as he waved his fist when he said 'Oblivion'. Urbosa then walked over to Zelda and rest her hands on the Princess's shoulders. "Come. We should go. We need to get you to someplace safe." With a deep breath, Zelda replies "No!" and broke away from Urbosa's hold as she turns to face Daruk with eyes filled with determination. "I'm not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield... But there must... There must be something I can do to help!" the scene fades with the dark clouds and thunder rolling in over the skys.****

Impa "Princess, Do you know what you are doing? You could get killed."

Zelda "I... I want to help. I cannot sit back and watch everyone die to protect me and our kingdom."

Link couldn't be anymore prouder of her, she is fighting for Hyrule no matter what and in anyway she can. 'She really did grew stronger.'

King Rhoam felt something he never felt for long time. Fear. Fear for his Kingdom. Fear for the lives of his people. But most importantly, fear for his Daughter's well being. 'This has to work.'

Johnathan too felt fear in his heart, and with a deep breath, he pray for his Son, Princess Zelda and the Champions "Please, make it out alive."


	17. Chapter 17

****I had this song playing while I was working on the story and it just fits so well with the mode in memory 17. Lilium From Elfen Lied by Kumiko Noma  
I don't own the song.  
****

"Talk"  
'Think'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

 ** **The vision shows the skys dark with rain and thunder in a forest area around the Bottomless Swamp, as the sounds of Zelda's lullaby played in the background. The sounds of heavy panting and feet splashing in the puddles, Link and Zelda where seen running with burned marks and bruises all over their bodies holding each other's hand.****

Johnathan let out a small sigh of relief, his son and the princess were alive. Injured, but alive.

Everyone was also relieve to see the hero and the princess still alive, but why are they running? what has happened, or rather what was going to happen?

'Why am I and Link/Zelda are badly wounded?' Zelda and Link thought as the move ever so closer together.

 ** **As Link looked on, Zelda looks back and accidentally slips out of Link's hand, Link skidded to a stop to see Zelda laying down on her knees, he walks over to her as she said one word, "How..." putting the Master Sword back into it's sheath, Link's kneels down in front of her as she spoke. "How did it come to this?"****

'What came to this?!' the wait on this question's answer weighs down on everyone's chest.

 ** **The sky continues to be dark and rainy "The Divine Beast... The Guardians... They've all turned against us..."****

"What!?" Everyone Yelled.

"How could this have happen!?"

"We Fallowed our Ancestors' way"

"But why?!"

"It must have been the Yiga Clan!"

Zelda couldn't believe how things escalated so quickly and out of hand no doubt. The very things they had found to fight off Calamity Ganon and to protect the kingdom, have turn against them.

Link felt like the entire world has frozen in place, the machines were their trump cards. And now they are destroying Hyrule rather than protecting it. 'Do these machines have a mind of their own or was it...' Link's thoughts were cut off when he heard Zelda's future self began talking again.

 ** **The scene shows Zelda Clenching her fist in anger and sadness. "It was.. Calamity Ganon. It turned them all against us."****

"Calamity Ganon!?"

"He knew?!"

"He wanted this to happened!"

Everyone went into great anguish grief, everything they had worked for lead up to this.

Soon, a horrid thought a cur to them. With the Guardians here in Hyrule Castle that would mean everyone here and in the town will die.

 ** **Zelda started to take her eyes off of the ground "And Everyone- Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk... They're all trapped inside those things..." and looked straight into Link's eyes as tears start to form in her eyes. She brought her hand to her face and wept "It's all my fault!" she screams.****

The four Champions were left speechless. They were... trapped in their Divine Beast? Were they dead?

Zelda couldn't stand much longer as her legs gave way. Link quickly caught her and fell with easing the impact on the cold stone hard floor.

"She's right, it's all my fault!" Zelda cried in despair, but Link didn't believe that. "No, it's not your fault Zelda." Link spoke her name, but without her 'princess' title of honor and respect. And for once in her life, Zelda didn't mind it at all.

"We all've been deceived by Calamity Ganon, he had a plan to attack us by surprise trap. And we all fell right into it with no knowledge about it." Said Link calmly.

 ** **"Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power!" Said Zelda as the rain still keeps falling down on them, Everything-everything I've done up to now... It was all for nothing..." Zelda shoot her head up to Link and yelled in frustrating despair "So I really am just a failure! All my friends... The entire kingdom... my father most of all... I tried, and I failed them all..." The scene changed showing Link looking sad just as much as Zelda is.****

Everyone in the castle who were starting to feel regret for talking behind the Princess's back. Even King Rhoam felt a deep wound forming in his heart. He did this. 'I did this. I drove my own daughter into believing that she is a failure.'

Zelda spoke at the same time as her future counter part.

 ** **"I left them... all to die." With a heavy heart, Zelda collapse into Link's arms and cried her heart out, all Link could do was hold her and comfort her as the rain continues to bring this sorrowful climax.****

There it is. The truth. The gut-wrenching painful truth. All those people are dead. King Rhoam, Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, Sir Johnathan, and all the Knights, Guards, Maids, Shiekahs and the citizens in Castle Town are dead.

Link couldn't bare to see his princess in this painful grief, and so he did the only thing he could do to help her ease her suffering.

He pulled her close to his chest and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I've tried my best to stop it." he said, as Zelda felt something wet upon her skin, she looked and saw tears leaking out of his closed eyes. "You're not the only one who has failed, we all have."

Zelda couldn't speak all she can do was hold on to the man she had grow to love in a short amount of time tighter, fearing that she was going to loose him too.

Aquarius pity the poor souls here in this room, she quietly slip away from the Sanctum and started to sing a song that fits so well to the mood in the room.

 _Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
_The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom,  
And His tongue shall declare judgment.

 _Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.  
_Blessed is he who endureth temptation,  
For once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life.

 _Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
_Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,  
Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy.

 _O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.  
_Oh how holy, how serene,  
How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth.  
Oh how holy, how serene,  
How generous, how pleasant,  
Oh Pure Lily.

She started to hum and sing the notes for the instrumental part of the song.

In the Sanctum, everyone stopped sheading their tears and listen to the Goddess's angelic singing voice, as more grieving tears starts to fall again to the moving melody.

 _Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
_Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,  
Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy

 _O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.  
_Oh how holy, how serene,  
How generous, how pleasant,  
Oh Pure Lily.

After she finishes her song, Aquarius walks back in with eyes staring at her, "I'm sorry, but there is more to be seen. You're almost through and you each will decide what to do from here on out."

And with that, the 18th memory began to play.


	18. Chapter 18

****Sorry it took so long I've been busy with my seasonal job, that I am just too tired to do anything but to eat, wash up, and sleep.  
Please don't hate me for that.****

"Talk"  
'Think'  
 ** **"Movie"****

* * *

 ** **The scene shows a guardian dying on the wet grounds of grass, with fire spread across the fields and rain poring down, as more starts to show up looking for anything or anyone to destroy in their blue and red violet lights shines off of them. But then one Guardian stops and looks over at something. Link was leaning on his sword to support his weight as he breaths heavily from fighting off the Guardians and monsters in his and Zelda's way.****

Link and Zelda were still on the floor when they saw how badly Link's future self body is looking, and Zelda was beginning to hyperventilate. 'I've lost everyone, now I'm going to loose Link as well!?'

The world was moving both slow and fast motions at the same time making everyone out of control and dizzy, that what it feels to Link as he witness his future self dying.

 ** **Zelda stood behind Link with her hand on his shoulder "Link, Save yourself! Go! I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Run!" But Link didn't listen, he pushes himself back into a defensive fighting stance, while he and Zelda stumbled backwards just a bit.****

"Please, not my son." Johnathan pleaded for the future, begging for the safety of his son's life.

"You've done enough, little guy!" Daruk spoke with panic and worry mixed in his voice.

 ** **As Link and Zelda backed away, one of the Guardians in the area searching for any Hylians or residents living in Hyrule to kill on sight. Found the hero and the princess.****

The princess's eyes widen in fear. 'No...'

 ** **It crept on top of it's fallen machineries.****

'Not him.'

 ** **And took aim at the hero of Hyrule.****

It looked so real, that Zelda clench onto Link and shouts "I don't want to loose you too, Link!"

She didn't care what everyone was going to say, she didn't care what they were thinking or if they are all starring at her.

 ** **Zelda pushes Link behind her, raises her right hand and yells "NO!" Then something extraordinary happen, a bright golden light shines from the Princess's and showing the symbols of the Triforce on her hand. The golden light enveloped the land in it's brightness and once it dies down, the Guardian that was going for the kill shuts down leaving all of Ganon's malice out of it's sistums, and so where all of the other Guardians in that area have died too.****

Everyone was shock with joy and disbelief.

King Rhoam was proud of his daughter. She finally unlock her power to seal Ganon away! but... at the cost of his and everyone's lives.

 ** **Zelda was stun as she brought her hand back down, "Was... Was that..." She looks at her hand that unleashed that magic "The power?"****

"She finally did it. Little Bird manages to flap her wings and fly higher than before." Urbosa said with happiness choking up in her throat.

 ** **But the small victory was short lived, as Zelda heard a loud thump and a grunt. She turns around and saw the most horrifying thing her eyes had every seen. Link collapsing on the ground with little life still clinging on to him. "No, no..."****

Zelda's eyes widen farther covering her mouth as she chokes her sobs and said the most painfully hopeful words to Link ,"Don't die"

 ** **Zelda rushes over to Link and tries to keep him awake in her arms "Link! Get up!" Link cough and gasp for air as his eyes start to loose it's hold on staying awake. "You going to be just fine..." But he couldn't hold on, with one last glace at the girl he grown to care and love, Link fell into her arms as death came to claim another victim.****

No one couldn't breath. Link. Son of Johnathan. The princess's appointed knight. Hyrule's champion and the hero of Hyrule. Has died.

 ** **Zelda weeps onto her hero's chest as the rain continues to pore down on her and the man she had grown to love. But then she heard something, a buzzing noise, kind of like the Sheikah Slate when it's activated. Zelda look up and saw the Master Sword Glowing a blue paling light. It was making that sound. "The Sword... So he can... He can still be saved?"****

Everyone thought hope has been lost but seeing the sword shining like a pulse made them believe there is still a miracle in the clouded rain.

 ** **"Princess!" a voice yelled out to the princess, Zelda looked up and saw two Shikahs jumping over the fallen Guardians running towards her and Link. They halted their run and kneel before their princess the one that had called out, Robbie, ask her "Princess! Are you all right?!"****

One of the guards couldn't contain his frustrations and emotions and yells, "Does she look all right?!" Robbie held his arms up in surrender.

 ** **Zelda quickly ignore his question and gave her demands at Robbie and his partner "Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection." She looks down at the man she has grown fond over the years one more time. "If you don't get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that Clear?!" Robbie and his partner nodded quickly, as Zelda spoke with strong determination shining in her eyes "So make haste and go! His life is now in your hands!" the vision faded with a Guardian's power light dying out from the Princess's power.****

"You save me." said Link "And you've saved mine." Said Zelda 'And lets hope that we both make it out of this nightmare, together.' the two lovers thought in secret.


End file.
